


The Thumpa Thumpa Podcast - Episode 1x01

by emynn, thumpathumpapodcast



Series: The Thumpa Thumpa Queer as Folk Podcast - Season One [1]
Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Analysis, Character Analysis, Episode: s01e01 Pilot, F/F, M/M, Meta, Podcast
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 03:32:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6357208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emynn/pseuds/emynn, https://archiveofourown.org/users/thumpathumpapodcast/pseuds/thumpathumpapodcast
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s the episode that started it all! Emy and Line (@gadreelshumanity) discuss what makes the pilot so compelling even after fifteen years, the introduction of so many of our favorite characters, reclaiming slurs, and, of course, the start of the greatest non-defined, non-conventional relationship ever seen on TV.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Thumpa Thumpa Podcast - Episode 1x01

 

**Listen to episode 1x01 of The Thumpa Thumpa[here](http://thumpathumpapodcast.podbean.com/e/qaf-1x01/)! **

**Originally Posted: December 1, 2015**

**Duration: 54:55**

**Author's Note:**

> Need more of that thumpa thumpa?
> 
> Our home base is at [Tumblr](https://thumpathumpapodcast.tumblr.com), where fans can share their thoughts and ideas for episode discussion and also what _Queer as Folk_ means to them. We also post episode-specific content to get you in the spirit for new eps! Be sure to also follow us on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/thethumpathumpa) for updates and general _Queer as Folk_ fun.
> 
> Subscribe to us here on AO3, but also check us out on [Podbean](http://thumpathumpapodcast.podbean.com/) and [iTunes](https://itunes.apple.com/us/podcast/thumpa-thumpa-queer-as-folk/id1065308838?mt=2) to get notifications when we post new episodes and listen from your mobile device -- and be sure to leave a review!


End file.
